Cassandra Black
by Lexia Cassandra Black
Summary: Lorsque la fille de Sirius arrive à Poudlard, qu'elle déteste harry ainsi que son père et que son seul soutien se trouve en la présence de Draco que se passetil ? ....
1. Chapter 1

Une jeune fille se tenait debout, devant elle un ravin. Ses cheveux noirs volaient au vent, elle regardait à perte de vue, un paysage, un horizon, et au loin, bien plus loin un château. Sa jupe virevolait autour d'elle tandis que sous ses pieds, le sol froid semblait insensible aux différents bourrasques qui parsemaient les alentours. Elle entendit des voix arrivaient vers elle, puis des bruits de pas, elle se retourna, ses yeux améthis semblant les scruter, ils ne disaient plus rien, les mots restant coincé dans leur gorge, elle descendit doucement de la pierre où elle se tenait juste avant cela. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander ce qu'ils voulaient, elle le savait déjà, son père venait d'être libéré d'Azkaban.

Le train semblait rouler plus vite que d'ordinaire, peut être une illusion d'optique, Hermione regarda par la fenêtre, une nouvelle année s'annonçait, leur dernière année à vrai dire. Elle était devenu préfet en chef, Ron demeurait un préfet, quant à Harry il passait capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich pour la deuxième année consécutive, tout allait pour le mieux, si ce n'est la soudaine résurection de Voldemort, qui menaçait à tout moment. Harry était sain et sauf, Dumbledore avait disparu quelque part, mais Hermione doutait qu'il ne reviendrait jamais, oh oui il reviendrait ça s'était certain. Elle regarda Harry, ses yeux recommençaient à prendre un peu de vie, Sirius avait été innocenté, après leur cinquième année et le département des mystères, il avait réussi à transplaner juste avant de passer le voile, d'ailleurs Hermione se demandait toujours comment il avait bien pu faire, mais Harry semblait tellement heureux, ça devait être le seul événement réjouissant de ses vacances. Certes désormais il ne devrait plus retourner chez les Dursley, mais il avait perdu beaucoup de monde. Un autre évènement venait égailler leur journée, Rémus Lupin avait accepté de reprendre sa place d'enseignant, ce qui bien sûr enchanta les gryffondors, et déplu légérement à une certaine autre maison.Le train marqua un soubresaut, comme durant leur troisième année où les détraqueurs avaient controlé le véhicule, mais cette fois c'était autre chose. Harry ouvrit la porte du compartiment, Rémus en sortit leur conseillant de rester à l'intérieur, mieux vallait être prudent.

Une jeune fille marchait dans le train, fredonnant une chanson, elle portait une robe noire, alors que ses cheveux retombaient gracieusement le long de son dos jusqu'en bas de ses reins. Les différents élèves la regardait passait, elle était tellement ... il n'y avait aucun adjectif pour la qualifier. Elle regardait droit devant elle, elle devait trouver quelqu'un, après tout elle avait bien pris un train en marche alors trouver quelqu'un ne devrait poser aucun problème. Elle ouvrit une porte d'un compartiment, à l'intérieur quatres personnes étaient présentes, Draco Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. Elle regarda le blond qui se leva, reléguant Pansy en second plan, et là sous les yeux exhorbités des trois personnes présentes il la prit dans ses bras lui caressant doucement le dos alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il la prit par la main avant de l'emmener dans un endroit plus intime. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes, il s'excusa de l'endroit mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver, elle se contenta de lui sourire à nouveau, le visage ruisselant de larme, il les essuya doucement une par une, il détestait la faire pleurer, et il s'était promis de tout faire pour que ce beau visage ne soit plus jamais terni par le reflet de l'eau salée Bien sûr il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait, son père.

Harry regarda la salle, elle était bondée comme à l'habituelle, les nouveaux élèves, les premiers années, devraient tous arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le choipeau les répartirait comme toute les années, toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à essayer de tuer Voldemort pour finalement le laisser resuciter, mais ce n'était pas sa faute ce n'était la faute de personne. Dans le train, personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, et ce n'était pas censé être rassurant. Il regarda les premiers années, passait un par un, cette année la grande majorité avait été envoyé à Poufsouffle, seul d'entre eux était entré à Serpentard, tout le monde avait peur en ces temps et c'était compréhensible. Alors qu'il allait se retourner devant son assiette, il vit les portes d'ouvrir de nouveau sur une jeune fille, elle avançait droit devant elle, sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour d'elle, il connaissait quasiment tout le monde à Poudlard et pourtant il pouvait le certifier il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.

Elle s'avança vers Macgonagall ainsi que le choipeau, la vieille femme regarda son parchemin et prononça d'une voix clair et ferme

Ma : Cassandra Black

Un murmure s'imposa dans la grande salle, tout le monde se regardait. Harry regarda ses amis, qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui, seul à une table aux couleurs vertes, un petit blondinet regardait la jeune fille s'asseoir sur le tabouret mettant le choipeau sur sa tête, il priait pour qu'elle soit à Serpentard, il le savait, pour elle c'était Serpentard ou rejoindre ses idiots de gryffondor, et il n'était pas question que Potter l'embarque dans ses histoires de secte de justicier, et veuille la secourir malgré elle, cela il s'en chargeait. La jeune fille regardait tranquillement la salle, mais malgré cela elle n'était pas du tout tranquille, se demandant où le choipeau allait la mettre, sa mère avait été à Serpentard, son père avait été à Gryffondor, et elle tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la paix, qu'on ne vienne plus la déranger.

Ch : Hummm je vois beaucoup du courage ... oh ça oui .. mais aussi un fort désir de vengeance ... et une très grande puissance ... où vais je te mettre ... tant de sentiment contradictoires et pourtant le meilleur pour toi me parait ... GRYFFONDOR !

Draco baissa les yeux, peu importe, il ne laisserait pas Potter l'approchait de trop près. Elle regarda Draco, les yeux embués de larme, elle allait être loin de la seule personne qui la comprenait vraiment, pour se retrouver avec ... avec des personnes qu'elle détesterait sûrement. La table rouge et or applaudit, la jeune fille s'avança vers eux, claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre son uniforme sur elle. Elle alla s'asseoir, à côté d'elle une jeune fille au cheveu brun la regardait, sur sa robe une insigne de préfet reluisait

He : je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis préfet en chef, et toi tu es en quel année ?

Ca : Septième

Elle ne dit rien de plus, laissant Hermione et un autre type aux cheveux roux, Ron, se chamaillait alors que Harry lui lançait des regards, comment aurait elle pu ne pas le reconnaitre ? Après tout c'était bien lui que son père avait recherché et non elle. Elle soupira avant de se lever, et de laisser son assiette telle qu'elle était, c'est à dire complétement vide.


	2. Chapter 2

Son regard balaya l'espace occupait par sa chambre, elle avait connu pire, elle avait connu mieux. Elle alla vers son lit, défaisant sa valise alors que la fille brune qui lui avait parlé précedemment venait s'asseoir sur un autre lit, en la regardant. La jeune fille fit comme si de rien n'était, ignorant la nouvelle entrante. Hermione finit par se lasser d'attendre que l'autre lui parle, et sortit un bouquin, elle commença à lire, ses yeux se fermant au fur et à mesure des mots, Cassandra attendit, attendit encore, quand elle vit l'autre jeune fille sans réaction, elle fila en douce de la chambre. Elle avança dans les couloirs, il faisait sombre, seul quelque torche éclairait les couloirs déserts. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras, et l'amenait dans une salle de classe vide. Sans même se retourner,ou regarder celui qui l'avait attrapé elle alla s'asseoir sur le bureau, elle savait parfaitement que c'était un petit blondinet qui l'avait amené ici. Elle claqua des doigts une nouvelle fois son uniforme reprenant l'apparence de la robe qu'elle avait précédemment. Ses jambes se croisèrent devant elle, alors qu'elle tapait des doigts contre le bureau, Draco la regarda un air appréciateur sur le visage.

Dr : Il n'y a aucun doute tu es bien mieux comme ça

Ca : Pourquoi est ce que je me retrouve à Gryffondor ? je suis maudite ça doit être ça

Dr : Et oui chérie t'es maudite mais ça on le savait déjà

Il s'approcha d'elle, mettant ses mains sur la table de chaque côté de la jeune fille, il était tout proche d'elle, elle ne sourcilla pas, ne bougeant plus. Depuis quand Draco se faisait il aussi proche avec elle ? elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 6 mois, mais pourtant quand elle l'avait vu tout avait été comme avant, comme quand ils étaient gosse. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un petit sourire sur les lèvres en se remémorant leur première rencontre.

_Une femme avançait, tenant par la main une petite fille, la femme la regardait d'un air impatient et sévère, son chignon de cheveu blond lui donnant un air encore plus dur, la petite fille regardait effrayé l'endroit où elle était, elle devait être âgé d'environ huit ans, la femme marqua une pression sur la main de sa fille. Devant eux se tenait à présent, un homme ainsi que son fils, ils les regardaient toutes les deux, un sourire narquois sur le visage, la filette voulait courir, s'en aller de ce manoir froid et sans âme, pourquoi son papa n'était pas là ? pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas aller le rejoindre. Le jeune garçon l'invita à le suivre, une invitation ressemblant plus un ordre, il l'emmena dans sa chambre, elle resta là debout entre le lit et les armoires sans oser bouger ou dire quoique ce soir; Elle observa son hôte, il avait les cheveux blonds plaqués en arrière, et portait une cape de sorcier, elle se regarda, son jean ainsi que son gilet faisait tout sauf sorcier. Et là il la regarda, un air froid sur le visage, elle tremblait, il était tellement terrifiant, il tourna autour d'elle examinant ses vêtements un sourire moqueur sur le visage, elle déglutit et claqua des doigts, sa tenue se changeant en robe de sorcière, il la regarda impressionée en lui tendant la main_

_Dr : Draco Malefoy, je suis sûre que nous allons nous entendre_

_Ca : Cassandra Black dit elle en faisant une révérence _

_Il la regarda attendrie, quand il l'avait vu arriver aussi chétive il s'était dit qu'à coup sûr elle n'avait aucun pouvoir magique mais elle venait de lui prouver le contraire, et ses grands yeux, il le savait, dès ce jour il l'avait su, elle ferait partie de sa vie. Il avait passé toute la journée à courir et à se cacher dans le manoir, ne descendant pas en bas sous l'ordre du père de Draco. La fin de la journée arriva, et la femme quand elle remonta, trouva sa fille allongée sur le lit de Draco, lui qui la tenait dans ses bras, et elle un sourire sur le visage_

Dr : A quoi tu penses Black dit il en lui caressant la joue

Ca : Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom de famille, on est pas ennemi que je sache

Dr : J'aime bien t'appeler par ton nom de famille, à chaque fois que je le fais, tes sourcils se fronssent dans une mimique des plus adorable lui répondit il en l'embrassant sur la joue

Ca : Draco qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Dr : Je profite de l'instant, alors à quoi tu pensais ... Cassie ?

Ca : A la première fois qu'on s'était rencontré

Dr : La sage et innocente miss Black

Ca : Et ! j'avais bien réussi à t'enfermer dans l'une des chambres

Dr : Pur coup de chance

Ca : ouais ouais c'est ça mauvais perdant

Elle descendit du bureau, s'attendant à ce que Draco se recule, mais il ne fit rien de la sorte, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la ramener encore plus près de lui. Elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de proximité, certe parfois ils faisaient des calins, mais cela avait une raison, tandis que là c'était autre chose qu'un calin amical. Il la regarda, relevan son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux, il sentit le coeur de la jeune fille tambourinait contre sa poitrine, cela le fit sourire, voilà maintenant 8 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et jamais il ne l'avait vu autrement que comme une amie mais ... à la voir comme ça ...

Dr : Je te fais peur ?

Ca : Toi ? me faire peur tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Dr : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous

Ca : Je ne suis pas tout le monde dit elle en le poussant, faisant mine de bouder

Dr : Oh non pas ça, tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça

Ca : Il fallait y penser avant, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole

Dr : Cassandra ...

_Il regarda la petite fille devant lui, assise en tailleur peut être, il se prit la tête entre les mains, décidemment cette fille allait le faire tourner en bourrique._

_Dr : Tu as passé l'âge non ? ... bon tu me réponds ? ... Cassandra tu as 11 ans ne fais plus la gamine ... allez dépeche toi de parler sinon je me fâche ... bon très bien j'ai mal agi je le reconnais ... Allez dis quelque chose_

_Ca : je te répondrais quand mon collier sera revenue_

_Dr : je ne voulais pas le faire disparaitre_

_Ca : Rien à faire_

_Dr : Tu es une forte tête tu sais !_

_Ca : c'était le seul cadeau de mon père ! et toi tu la fais disparaitre dit elle les larmes aux yeux_

_Dr : Pardon_

_  
Il s'approcha d'elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras, elle ne bougea pas, posant sa tête sur son épaule, il sentit de l'eau perlée sur sa veste, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être stupide parfois._

_Dr : Je me rattraperais_

_Ca : Comment ?_

_Il se souvient de cet instant, il avait été dans le jardin, tout nu et avait couru lui criant qu'il était désolé et faisant apparaitre un énorme ours en peluche, il se souvint de son rire à cet instant, comme il aimerait le réentendre._

Dr : Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je refasse comme à nos 11 ans, en me baladant tout nu

Ca : Et pourquoi pas ? dit elle en souriant

Dr : Déjà parce qu'une horde de fille se jetterait sur moi

Ca : Et modeste avec ça

Dr : Et ensuite je ne voudrais pas choquer de jeune pucelle lui répondit il en lui lançant un regard lourd de sous entendu

Ca : De jeune pucelle ? pourquoi tu me regardes ?

Dr : Allons Cassie on sait tous les deux que ...

Ca : Oh non toi tu ne sais rien du tout, on ne s'est pas vu pendant 6 mois je te signale, j'ai eu tout le temps de mûrir lui dit elle un sourire charmeur sur le visage

Dr : T'es pas sérieuse ?

Ca : Pourquoi je ne le serais pas ?

Dr : Quel est le connard qui a fait ça avec toi ?

Ca : Ouh on est jaloux on dirait

Dr : Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, je ne veux juste pas qu'on te fasse de mal

Ca : Draco tu sais tu es trop mignon quand tes sourcils se fronssent dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Dr : Alors cétait pas vrai n'est ce pas ?

Ca : Et mais t'es perspicace

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, oh non pas qu'il soit jaloux ou possessif avec elle, seulement il la voyait tellement peu, et voudrait tellement passer son temps avec elle, il s'inquiétait c'était tout, un peu comme si c'était sa petite soeur ... enfin petite soeur ... non ce n'était pas du tout comme sa petite soeur. Elle le regarda plongé dans ses pensées alors qu'il la raccompagnait jusqu'à l'escalier, elle aimait le taquiner et cela depuis toute gamine, pourquoi ça ? hum le plaisir de le voir se plaindre et ensuite s'excuser même s'il n'avait rien fait, oh oui ça valait le détour.

Elle monta les escaliers seul, Draco avait voulu la raccompagner mais ça aurait été trop risqué si quelqu'un les avait surpris, on ne sait jamais ... elle vit un homme devant elle, trop tard pour faire demi tour, elle avança pour reconnaitres les traits de Lupin, ça va elle n'aurait pas d'ennui

Re : Qu'est ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi fais toute seule dans ces couloirs ?

Ca : S'il te plait parrain ne prends pas ce ton tragique

Re : J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma filleule préférée

Ca : Ton unique filleule

Re : Raison de plus, alors que fais tu ici ?

Ca : je me baladais, je visitais

Re : Je te raccompagne, après je voulais dire je suis content que tu sois à gryffondor

Ca : Tu es bien le seul alors !

Re : Tu ne voulais pas y aller

Ca : Non

Re : Pourquoi, je croyais que tu voulais ressembler à ton père

Ca : Ca c'était quand j'avais 6 ans, mais est ce qu'il s'est soucié de moi ? non je n'ai aucune importance pour lui alors il n'en a aucune pour moi voilà tout

Re : Tu le juges durement

Ca : Je le juge objectivement, qui est ce qu'il s'est empressé de voir à son évasion ? il me semble que c'était harry

Re : Pour lui sauver la vie

Ca : Et la mienne de vie quelqu'un y pense ? non bien sûr vous êtes bien tous trop occupé avec le célèbre Harry Potter, toujours veiller sur lui on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait lui arriver, bien sûr moi on m'envoit au bout du monde ! dans un endroit paumé du globle avec des gens qui me méprisent ! mais ça tout le monde s'en fiche !

Re : Nous avons cru agir pour ton bien

Ca : Tu veux que je te dise j'étais mieux avec ma mère !

Re : Elle t'enseignait la magie noire, elle était à ses côtés !

Ca : Et alors ? elle se préoccupait de mon sort elle ! écoute parrain toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu étais présent pour moi ça n'a rien à voir avec toi mais le fait est que j'en ai plus marre qu'on me prenne pour un jouet, quelque chose d'inutile qu'on traine de droite à gauche un peu comme un fardeau

Re : Cassie tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ça

Ca : Oui oui je sais, bon bonne nuit

Elle rentra dans son dortoir, laissant Rémus derrière le portrait de la grosse dame, il finit par faire demi tour, peut être que Sirius avait mal agi, mais il avait agi comme il pensait devoir agir. La jeune fille avança doucement dans le dortoir, Hermione dormait toujours, elle claqua des doigts avant qu'un pyjama vienne se mettre sur elle comme vêtement, elle regarda Hermione lui enleva le livre des mains et lui mit une couverture, après tout un peu de gentillesse de temps en temps ne pouvait pas faire de mal.


	3. Chapter 3

Le cours de potion venait de débuter, Cassandra arriva en classe donnant un mot à Rogue qui lui dit simplement d'aller s'asseoir, elle regarda toutes les tables, il restait seulement une place à côté de Harry, c'est qu'elle était vraiment maudite. Elle alla s'asseoir sur son tabouret, mettant les ingrédients dans le chaudron alors que Harry faisait de même, leur main se frolèrent, elle retira la sienne vivement prenant une écorce de saule pour la découper, Harry la regarda, qu'est ce qu'il lui avait fait ? Draco vit Harry s'approchait près de la jeune fille, il étouffa sa rage, le survivant n'avait pas intérêt à poser ses pattes de maudit sur elle.

Ha : Je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

Ca : Non

Ha : Alors pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Ca : Tu es parano, je n'y peux rien

Ha : Alors je suppose que si je t'invitais à aller au Pré au lard avec Ron et Hermione tu accepterais

Ca : J'ai mieux à faire que de me promener dans une ville à sorcier et à magasin pour ado en manque d'amusement

Ha : Ha oui parce que tu connais peut être déjà tout de la vie toi

Ca : J'en connais déjà plus que toi dit elle en mettant le dernier ingrédient dans la potion, tu n'es qu'un stupide petit garçon prétentieux qui fait tout pour se faire remarquer, et qui est égocentrique comme personne, mais laisse moi te dire une chose petit, tu n'es pas le centre du monde !

Ha : Je n'ai jamais cherché à me faire remarquer de qui que ce soit, et je préférerais que mes parents soit vivant et être un inconnu aux yeux de tous

Ca : Peut être que tes parents te manquent, je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais avoue le ça te plait que tout le monde te porte de l'attention

Ha : Tu ne me connais même pas

Ca : j'en sais suffisament  
Ha : Et tu tires tes informations de qui ? Malefoy peut être ?

Ca : Draco n'a rien à voir là dedans alors ne le mêle pas à notre conversation

Ha : Il te baise bien ? Tu aimes ça non quand il te saute ? dit il rouge de rage

Il se rendit compte de ses propos seulement quand il vit les yeux de la jeune fille virait au noir, et la baffe retentir, Rogue regarda la scène un sourire au lèvre faisant comme si de rien n'était, alors que les autres élèves regardaient attentivement la scène.

Ca : Tu sais quoi de 1 ça ne te regarde pas ! de 2 moi au moins j'ai une vie pas comme toi qui fuit tout le monde comme si tu étais trop bien pour le reste du monde et de 3 je vais changer de maison ! je refuse de rester dans la même maison qu'un être prétentieux, narcissique, égoiste, imbus de lui même et j'en passe, tu veux que je te dise Harry tu n'es qu'un petit garçon qui a peur du monde et de lui même

Les autres regardaient, les serpentards jubilaient, les gryffondors étaient outrés mais rigolaient sous cape de voir harry se faire traiter de la sorte, et Rogue portait un intérêt tout nouveau à la conversation, ne faisant rien du tout pour l'arrêter, un petit débordement dans son cours arrivait si rarement ... Harry la regarda quelques instants, jamais il n'avait autant été en colère contre quelqu'un, il la regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire, cherchant ses mots, et là il fit la première chose qui lui passait par l'esprit, il la prit par les épaules l'embrassant sur les lèvres, elle ne bougea pas estomaquée, alors que Harry se sentit reculer, et poussé en arrière par un individu. Draco se plaça en face de la jeune fille.

Dr : Plus jamais tu ne la touches !

Le cours se finit sans autre accrochage, Rogue avait enlevé 20 points à gryffondor pour le comportement de Harry et en avait ajouté 10 à Serpentard pour le comportement impressionant qu'il avait prodigué à l'une de ces camarades en difficulté. Elle venait de sortir de la salle en furie, Harry la regarda passer, elle l'énervait mais alors pourquoi il avait envie de passer du temps avec elle ? Draco la suivit dans le couloir, l'obligeant à s'arrêter

Ca : Tu sais quoi je ne t'ai rien demandé ! je sais me débrouiller toute seule !

Dr : je sais, mais je ne supportais pas que cette chose t'embrasse

Ca : Draco je ne t'appartiens pas ! et de plus je l'aurais giflé si tu m'en avais laissé le temps

Dr : Tu semblais pourtant apprécier

Ca : Tu dis n'importe quoi !

Dr : Allons t'en étais presque à en redemander

Ca : Pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi ? je t'ai fait quoi ? répondit elle prête à craquer

Il se calma instanément, dès qu'il voyait qu'elle était triste il n'avait qu'une envie la consolait, il la prit dans ses bras, caressant son dos doucement

Dr : Pardon, je m'excuse

Ca : ce n'est pas grave

Dr : Je n'aime pas voir d'autres types te tournait autour

Ca : Draco tu es trop ... protecteur

Dr : Alors le balafré embrasse bien ?

Ca : T'as qu'à aller vérifier toi même dit elle en faisant un sourire

Dr : Oh non

Ca : Oh si, c'est toi qui t'y colle dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue

Draco se claqua la tête contre le mur, ce jeu stupide qu'ils avaient mis au point quand ils étaient gosse, chacun leur tour il se donnait des défis à réaliser, on avait pas le droit de refuser, et si on réussissait c'était à toi de donner ton défi. Ils avaient beaucoup jouer à cela étant gosse, et pourtant il se souvint d'une fois où la jeune fille en avait pleuré.

_Dr : Alors que vais je te faire faire_

_Ca : N'oublie pas que je suis jeune, pas quelque chose de difficile_

_Dr : Descend en bas, et va demander à ta mère quelque chose_

_ca : Mais on a pas le droit de les déranger_

_Dr : Fais semblant d'être blessé, allez tu es obligée_

_Ca : Tu es cruel_

_Dr : Je sais je sais_

_La petite fille descendit les escaliers doucement, elle avait mal au poignet, pour faire plus vrai elle s'était jeté un sort, personne ne pouvait détecter la supercherie, Draco la suivit de loin, histoire que tout se passe bien. Elle poussa la porte du salon, sans voir sa mère, elle entendit des bruits dans le bureau derrière et avança tout doucement, le jeune homme sur ses talons, la porte était entrouverte, et la fillette entendit des sortes de soupirement, elle déglutina, prenant une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte. Elle resta figée, ne bougeant plus, elle regardait à l'endroit du bureau, sa mère était assise dessus, le père de Draco tout près d'elle alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux tout nus, les adultes ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué la présence de la fillette et continuait ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, la petite fille vit l'homme bougeait avant de se rendre compte qu'il était dans sa mère. Elle semblait horrifiée, pourquoi sa mère était là ? pourquoi elle faisait ça ? pourquoi ici et avec lui et pas avec son père ? Elle se sentit tiré en arrière et trainé de force jusquà l'étage supérieur, elle regarda Draco un air hagard sur le visage, les larmes embuant ses yeux_

_  
Ca : Elle fait ça avec lui, et pas avec mon père je la déteste !_

_Dr : Ceux sont des adultes, ils font ça avec qui bon leur semble_

_Ca : Et bien moi quand je serais adulte je ne le ferais qu'avec la personne que j'aime !_

_Dr : Tu es jeune encore_

_Ca : Et toi tu n'es pas beaucoup plus vieux ! c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a emmené ici, pour profiter avec ton père ça ne te fait rien ?_

_Dr : Mon père a beaucoup de maitresse, je suis désolé que tu l'es découvert pour ta mère mais ne pleure pas s'il te plait_

_Ca : Non je ne pleurerais pas, à propos que vas tu faire pour moi .. mmm_

_Dr : Oh non_

Dr : Tu sais que si je fais ça ça sera mon tour de te donner quelque chose à faire

Ca : je m'en fiche, je veux te voir embrasser Potter

Dr : Tu veux que je meurs d'infection ?

Ca : Il m'a embrassé je ne suis pas morte

Dr : Tu ne veux pas me demander autre chose ?

Ca : Non c'est ça que je veux que tu fasses

Dr : Je me vengerais

Ca : Oublie pas de te mouiller les lèvres lui répondit elle avec un sourire

Draco était dans un couloir, il attendit que harry soit seul, la jeune fille était un peu plus loin, elle s'approcha, Draco ferma les yeux avant d'avancer sans baisser la tête vers Harry qui allait l'insulter au moment où les lèvres de Draco se posèrent sur les siennes, Cassandra explosa de rire quand elle vit la tête d'Harry et quand elle vit Draco se reculait en crachant pourtout.

Dr : Ne t'imagine pas de truc Potter, ça me dégoute autant si ce n'est plus que toi, j'ai fait ça pour faire plaisir à une charmante demoiselle dit il en voyant arriver Cassandra

Ca : Tu m'as impressionée, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais

Dr : POur que ça soit mon tour je suis prêt à tout

Ha : Evitez de m'inclure à vos jeux sordides

Ca : Oh ça t'a tellement déplu ? Draco embrasse mal ?

Ha : Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi dit il en passant sa manche sur ses lèvres

Ca : Je ne sais pas où t'as été pêché ça, à plus beau blondinet

Elle les laissa tout seul, marchant dans le couloir, Harry baissa les yeux sur son déhanché en la voyant partir

Dr : Elle est belle non ?

Ha : Oui

Dr : Et bien oublie, ce n'est pas une fille pour toi

Ha : Elle est peut être pour toi ?

Dr : Plus que tu ne le crois

Ha : Vous ne sortez pas ensemble que je sache

Dr : Pas encore, mais je te préviens Potter ne t'avise pas de lui faire le moindre mal, elle a déjà beaucoup trop souffert, et le premier qui l'a fait souffrir je me charge personnellement de lui

Ha : Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant

Dr : Comme quoi ?

Ha : te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre

Dr : Tu ne me connais pas Potter

Draco s'en alla, laissant Harry seul dans le couloir, il repensa à Cassandra puis à Draco, qu'est ce qu'ils cachaient tous les deux, il n'y pensa plus, ce week end Sirius allait venir à Poudlard.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci pour les reviews A vrai dire j'avais comme qui dirait oublier cette fic ... En faite pas vraiment oublier parce que la suite est déjà bien entamée ... C'est pour ça que vous avez le droit à deux chapitres d'un coup d'ailleurs Et à vrai dire après ces deux là devraient encore y en avoir trois que j'ai déjà écrit xD ... Merci Xenane pour ta review ... comme tu vois j'ai pas abandonné ... juste oublié hihihih

Cassandra était dans le dortoir de Draco, certes ce n'était pas sa maison, mais après tout il l'avait invité, elle était dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Crabbe et Goyle, les deux autres garçons étant sortis, elle regarda autour d'elle, beaucoup de vert et d'argenté, Draco se tenait sur son lit, regardant son invitée, ce jour là elle portait un débardeur blanc avec une jupe en jean, il la trouvait jolie tout comme les autres jours depuis la rentrée, à la regarder il avait envie qu'elle enlève ses vêtements, non il n'était pas pervers, seulement voyez vous les hormones ça travaille. La jeune fille finit par se retourner vers son interlocuteur, allant s'asseoir à côté de lui, il la prit naturellement dans ses bras, caressant son bras alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, la tête dans son cou. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps maintenant, c'était une relation d'amitié rien d'autre essayait de se convaindre Cassandra, même si au fond d'elle elle savait pertinemment que c'était bien plus. C'était un vendredi soir, et les cours avaient finis, ils étaient tranquilles, elle resta là sans bouger, et sans rien dire. Elle sentit le souffle de Draco contre son cou, et dans le même temps sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébral. A vrai dire elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain, pas que les propositions ne se faisaient pas, seulement elle trouvait les garçons inintéressants ou alors carrément trop pervers, le premier garçon qu'elle eut jamais embrassé ce fut Draco et encore c'était seulement pour un jeu, bon il y avait eu Harry mais ça ne comptait pas.

Dr : Tu as froid ?

Ca : Non

Draco la regarda étonné, elle frissonnait, pourtant il n'avait pas rêvé, une idée sogrenue lui vint en tête, et si c'était parce qu'elle ressentait un quelconque désir, non non ça ne pouvait pas être ça, il se faisait des idées, son imagination lui jouer des tours. Et là il fit quelque chose de complètement stupide

Dr : Déshabille toi

Ca : Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait de ses bras

Draco se maudit en lui même, trouvait quelque chose, quelque chose allez vite, vite

Dr : Déshabille toi, c'est ton défi

Ca : Draco tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu .. exagéré

Dr : Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des limites

Ca : Draco je ne peux pas faire ça

Dr : Pourquoi ça ?

Ca : Draco je ... s'il te plait pas ça

Dr : Cassie, je ne vais pas te sauter dessus tu sais

Ca : Draco ne me force pas à faire ça

Il la regardait, pourquoi est ce qu'elle ne voulait pas ? et pourquoi il voulait absolument qu'elle le fasse ? il aurait pu comprendre et lui dire de faire autre chose, mais là non il voulait qu'elle fasse ça. Elle enleva son haut puis sa jupe se retrouvant en sous vêtements, les larmes restant coincés dans sa gorge. Il la regarda surpris, et en même temps ... choqué. Il se leva allant près d'elle, touchant son ventre du bout des doigts, elle n'osait plus le regarder, il traca les contours de la marque qu'elle avait, une marque faite apparemment au fer, sa peau était encore rouge, il constata qu'elle avait sur le dos, plusieurs marques d'autres coups. Il ne sut pas comment réagir, elle éclata en sanglot alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Dr : Cassie qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Ca : Elle était folle, elle voulait que je tue mon père, elle voulait que je tue tout le monde, et je n'ai pas voulu, elle a ...

Dr : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

Ca : Je ne voulais pas que tu es pitié, mais ça ne fait plus mal tu sais

Dr : Oh ma chérie, comme tu as du souffrir, je suis désolé, si j'avais su

Ca : Non ne dis rien s'il te plait

Dr : D'accord, alors poulette et la suite ?

Ca : Quoi la suite ?

Dr : J'ai dit tes vêtements, il t'en reste

Ca : T'es qu'un pervers

Dr : Allez

Draco s'éloigna de quelques pas, bon ok il était cruel de lui faire ça, et il savait que la vengeance de la jeune fille serait terrible mais pourtant il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde de lui demander ça. Elle passa ses mains sur l'attache du soutien gorge avant de l'enlever et de le faire tomber à terre, Draco la regarda un air appréciateur sur le visage, il s'approcha d'elle, caressant son dos, sentant qu'elle tremblait

Dr : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ca : Draco, je peux me rhabiller ?

Dr : T'as tellement peur de moi ?

Ca : Je suis très pudique, s'il te plait, je ne peux plus ...

Il finit par la laisser se rhabiller malgré le fait qu'il avait envie de la faire rester sans vêtement le temps de lui faire découvrir des choses très agréables, aussi bien pour elle que pour lui. A peine rhabillé, elle le regarda une lueur dans le regard, Draco se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir, et il comprit quand il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes, il la tint par la taille, la collant à lui, pendant qu'il entrouvrait la bouche de sa partenaire, commençant un jeu avec la langue de l'autre. Depuis quand elle embrassait aussi bien ? Oh ça c'était sûr, plus jamais Potter ne poserait les lèvres sur elle. Elle se détacha de lui, le laissant pantelant, elle lui fit un sourire et sortit de la chambre en lançant ses cheveux en arrière, et voilà il s'était encore fait avoir.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla doucement, un rayon de soleil venant filtrer contre le rideau et la fenêtre, elle ouvrit les yeux difficilement, Hermione dormait toujours, elle préféra ne pas la réveiller, les deux filles commençaient à peine à devenir amies, ou plutôt commençait à parler sans s'insulter elle et leurs amis respectifs. Cassandra descendit dans la salle commune des gryffondors, ses cheveux soigneusement brossés, une mini jupe rouge complété par des collants noirs et un haut noir également, sans oublier un magnifique foulard rouge lui aussi, alors qu'elle descendait tranquillement les marches, elle faillit se casser la figure en voyant Harry parlait avec un homme plus âgés, au cheveux noirs à demi long. Elle soupira, décidément cette école faisait vraiment n'importe quoi, depuis quand des hommes étrangers à Poudlard étaient ils autorisés à entrer dans l'établissement ? Harry dit quelque chose à l'homme qui se retourna, Cassandra se figea dans les escaliers lorsqu'elle aperçut le visage de cet homme, son père était là.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la salle commune, plus personne ne disait rien ni ne bougeait. Sirius regardait la jeune fille devant lui, une étrangère qui était pourtant sa fille, comme elle devait lui en vouloir de l'avoir abandonné toutes ces années, mais il ne voulait pas la mettre en danger, elle était ce qu'il avait de plus précieurx et jamais il ne se risquerait à lui faire courir un quelconque risque. Sa fille, elle était là devant lui, elle était belle comme jamais, elle avait les mêmes cheveux que lui, les mêmes yeux et pourtant elle ressemblait tant à sa mère, oh oui il l'avait aimé et quand elle avait mis au monde ce petit être, il avait été l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et puis après tout s'était enchainé, il se souvint de la première fois qu'elle était venu à Azkaban

_Une femme marchait droit devant elle, le visage serré, un chignon marquant encore plus cela. Derrière elle une fillette tenait son manteau comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle paraissait effrayé au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait devant les cachots, des hommes les regardaient toutes les deux, les interpellant. La fillette ferma les yeux et sentit sa mère s'arrêtait. Rien ne fut dit, la petite fille entra dans la pièce devant elle, sa mère restant à l'attendre, c'était convenu comme ça, la petite fille avait le droit de voir son père en raison de ses aptitutes surprenantes à faire de la magie, elle était alors âgé de 11 ans et toute sa vie elle avait attendu le moment où elle pourrait enfin rencontrer l'homme qui était son père. Elle avança dans le cachot, il faisait sombre, la pièce éclairait par une faible lumière, elle vit une ombre contre le mur d'en face, elle déglutissa s'arrêtant quand il parla_

_Si : Qui est là ? laissez moi qui que vous soyez_

_Ca : Je m'appelle Cassandra dit elle d'une petite voix, ta fille_

_Un silence s'installa, la fillette ne bougeait plus, alors que l'homme se décida à se lever, il avança vers elle, se retrouvant juste devant elle, éclairait par la lumière, elle le dévisagea, elle ne l'avait vu qu'en photo et sur toutes les photos il affichait un beau sourire, là son visage semblait fermé, alors que la trace de nombreuses souffrances étaient présentes. Il regarda sa fille, son trésor, 10 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, elle avait tellement grandi, il aurait tellement voulu la voir grandir et maintenant elle était là face à lui, sa mère l 'avait donc laissé venir, étrange. Pendant quelques secondes aucun des deux ne bougea, puis la fillette décida de sauter dans les bras de son père, il la rattrapa la tenant dans ses bras, alors qu'il sentait des larmes coulaient sur son épaule. Elle était si fragile et si petite, et pourtant il l'aimait tant. Quand il la vit sourire, son coeur se réchauffa ainsi que tous son corps, elle était sa raison de vivre._

Elle devait le haïr, il était venu trouver harry parce qu'il devait se venger de Pettigrow et il l'avait délaissé pourtant il n'avait pensé qu'à aller la voir mais à chaque fois il n'avait pas pu et maintenant elle était là à le regarder, son regard n'exprimait rien, ni joie, ni tristesse, elle le regardait froidement. La jeune fille finit de descendre les escaliers, il était là et elle avait tellement de chose à lui dire, mais elle ne lui dirait rien, il n'avait pas voulu d'elle et elle n'irait pas près de lui. Elle passa près des deux hommes

Ca : Je vais voir Draco, dis à Hermione que je la verrais cet après midi pour le devoir de potion, merci Harry

Alors qu'elle sortit de la pièce, elle marchait dans le couloir les larmes aux yeux, elle entendit quelqu'un crier son nom, elle se figea et entendit des bruits de pas arrivait dans sa direction

Si : Je suis désolé

Ca : Pas autant que moi

Si : Tu es ma fille

Ca : Tiens tu t'en souviens maintenant, si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire je vais m'en aller

Si : Je voulais que tu saches que si je n'étais pas venu te voir c'était pour ne pas te mettre en danger, je t'aime, la seule chose qui m'a permis de tenir toutes ces années c'était de savoir qu'un jour je te reverrais et que je pourrais enfin passer du temps avec toi

Ca : Pourquoi être aller voir Harry en premier et pas moi ? dit elle d'une voix cassé

Si : Je ne voulais pas le voir lui spécialement, et l'occasion pour aller te voir ne s'est pas présenté

Ca : Non tu as préféré me laisser avec ma mère puis dans une famille que je détestais plutôt que de venir

Si : Je ne voulais pas te mettre en danger, je susi tellement désolé, j'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaitre

Ca : Pourquoi ?

Si : Tu me manques, je me rappelle quand je t'ai vu la première fois, tu étais tellement mignonne, et quand tu es venu me voir, c'était les jours les plus heureux de ma vie

Ca : Tu n'as pas voulu de moi pourquoi je te pardonnerais maintenant ?

Si : Je me ferais pardonner, je reste à Poudlard, je serais ton prof en compagnie de Rémus

Ca : Quelle chance j'ai dans ce cas

Elle se retourna, lui faisant face, ses cheveux voltigèrent en même temps que sa tête, sur le coup il fut frappé par sa beauté, il allait assasiner tous ceux qui s'approcheraient d'elle, mais pour l'instant il devait se faire pardonner, elle le regardait, le questionnant du regard, sachant qu'il était sincère, elle hésita à dire quelque chose

Si : Pardonne moi Cassandra

Ca : les gens proche de moi m'appelle Cassie dit elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue

Elle acceptait de lui pardonner, mais elle ne lui faisait pas encore confiance, il se promit de tout faire pour que ça change, ils bavardèrent un peu, jusqu'à temps que sirius vit un garçon à la tête blonde au fond du couloir, celui ci les regardait, Sirius reconnut ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus, le fils de Lucius sans aucun doute, Cassandra se retourna en voyant le regard de son père, quand elle vit Draco elle lui sourit et lui fit un signe de la main. Sirius la regarda hébété, sa fille ami avec le fils Malefoy ? et apparemment un peu plus quand il vit le jeune garçon approchait avant de déposer un baiser dans le cou de sa fille, oh ce petit ne ferait pas long feu tel que c'était parti.

Ca : Papa je te présente Draco, Draco ben ... c'est mon père

Dr : Monsieur dit il en lui faisant un signe de tête

Si : Draco dit il en lui tendant la main que Draco prit malgré une aversion qu'il tenta de dissimuler

Ca : Bon et bien je dois aller avec Draco à la bibliothèque, à plus tard

Cassandra fit un sourire à son père avant de s'éloigner en compagnie du blondinet, qui la tenait par la taille, Sirius les regarda partir avant de voir sa fille prendre le bras de Draco et le remettre à sa place, il eut un sourire de contentement avant de voir sa même fille sautait sur le dos de Draco, il se pencha un peu en avant, avant de tenir la jeune fille pour la portait jusqu'à un endroit inconnu de Sirius, et dire que c'était sa fille et qu'il devait la protéger, mais comment il ferait.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry marchait dans le parc au côté de Ron, ils rentraient de leur entrainement de quiddich, discutant de nouvelles stratégies à adopter, en gros une conversation très intéressante pour tout adepte, fana à mourir du quiddich ... c'est à dire environ ... Harry et Ron ... devant eux ils virent Cassandra, ils se regardèrent quelques secondes et reposèrent le regard sur elle, elle portait une robe noire complété avec une autre chemise noire, en gros pour Harry et Ron elle était tout à fait ... séduisante. Alors qu'il continuait à la regarder, ils virent Draco arriver et lui mettre une cape sur le dos

Ro : Ce qu'il peut être mère poule avec elle

Ha : A mon avis ce n'est pas un sentiment de famille qui l'habite dit il en regardant Draco prendre la main de Cassandra pour la conduire sous un arbre

Ro : Tu m'étonnes, la pauvre fille avec Draco

Ha : Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre

Ro : Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend, c'est dommage elle est jolie

Ha : Viens on va lui parler

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers le petit couple, Draco avait la tête posait sur les genoux de la demoiselle alors que celle ci lui sourait en lui caressant les cheveux, elle leva le regard vers les deux jeunes gens, Draco se redressa pour se relever en même temps que Cassandra

Ca : Oui ?

Ha : On se demandait si tu voulais revenir avec nous dans la tour gryffondor

Ca : C'est que ... j'étais avec Draco ...

Dr : Et qu'elle est toujours d'ailleurs

Ro : On avait peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Ca : Ha ben alors avec Draco comme baby sitter aucun danger, pas de souci à vous faire les gars

Dr : Hey ! je ne suis pas une baby sitter

Ca : Draco, tu me couves

Dr : Ca ne fais pas de moi ta baby sitter

Ha : Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ?

Dr : Elle a dit non une fois ça ne te suffit pas ?

Ca : C'est bon harry je rentrerais toute seule, merci de t'inquièter

Ha : Mais c'est tout naturel dit il avant de lui faire un baise main et de partir

Draco regardait furieux le jeune homme partir, puis regarda la jeune fille elle avait un sourire au lèvre et les joues rouges

Dr : Ha non ne me dis pas que tu es amoureuse de ce crétin

Ca : Ca te dérangerait ?

Dr : Oui

Ca : Pourquoi ?

Dr : Ecoute Cassie, le balafré tu pourrais choisir mieux

Ca : ha c'est pour ça dit elle en baissant les yeux, je vais rentrer je crois il commence à faire froid

Dr : Mais pourquoi je ...

Ca : A plus tard Draco dit elle avant de retourner dans le tour gryffondor et de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle alla sur son lit, Draco ne l'aimait pas, c'était impossible, elle avait été stupide de croire ça, elle n'allait pas rester célibataire toute sa vie à attendre un amour d'enfance, il y avait d'autres garçons, et sûrement que Draco la considérait comme sa petite soeur, elle soupira, elle venait de retrouver son père, et attendait indéfiniement que Draco lui dise des mots qui peut être ne viendrait jamais. Elle tourna entre ses doigts les deux colliers qu'elle avait au cou, l'un venant de Draco l'autre de son père, décidément toute sa vie tournait autour de ses deux personnes. Hermione entra dans la chambre, trouvant la jeune fille en pleine réflexion, est ce qu'elle pouvait dire qu'elle la connaissait bien ? non elle ne voulait pas dire ça pourtant elle avait envie de mieux la connaitre, elle avait enfin trouvé une fille qui soit intéressante et avec qui on pouvait discuter de tout et de rien, Ron et harry étaient vraiment de supers amis mais les conversations de filles ils étaient complétement HS.

He : Ca ne va pas ?

Ca : Oh si tout va bien

He : Alors qu'à fait Draco ?

Ca : Qui te dit que ça concerne Draco ?

He : Je le sais alors ?

Ca : Il ne fait rien, il ne tente rien

He : Et tu aimerais qu'il tente quelque chose ?

Ca : A ton avis ? dit elle d'un regard long de sous entendu ... et toi avec Ron ? demanda-t-elle innocemment

He : Il est avec Lavande

Ca : Oh mais les couples ça va et ça vient

He : J'aime ta définition de l'amour

Ca : Hermione, on sait toute deux qu'il n'a rien à faire avec cette cruche qu'est Lavande et qu'il serait bien mieux avec toi, dis toi que tu lui rends service

He : Et je fais quoi au juste ?

Ca : Et ben ma grande tu prends ton courage à deux mains et tu cours lui avouer tes sentiments

He : Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi  
Ca : La situation avec Draco est ... complexe

He : Celle avec Ron l'est aussi

Ca : Bon ok alors si tu ne veux pas y aller ... mais bon il te reste le recours du relooking .. ne me regarde pas avec ces grands yeux effarés, tu es très jolie 'Mione seulement tu ne le montres pas assez

He : Et comment dois je faire à ton avis ?

Ca : Bon je ne suis peut être pas une spécialiste en la matière, mais je suppose qu'une nouvelle coiffure, et aussi de nouveaux vêtements ...

He : je ne veux pas qu'il m'aime pour mon apparence

Ca : Et mais qui t'a parlé de t'aimer pour ton apparence ? non ici nous parlons de lui ouvrir les yeux sur tout ce qu'il rate, et de le faire tomber amoureux .. si ce n'est déjà fait de la vraie 'Mione, ne me regarde pas avec cette air horrifié je ne te parle pas de faire un strip tease dans la salle commune ... quoique ça aurait aussi son effet, mais je doute que tu sois partisante de cette idée

He : C'est étrange comme tu supposes bien.

Les élèves venaient de prendre place sur des coussins disposés au sol, ils virent très rapidement entré le professeur Lupin suivi du nouveau professeur Black, Cassandra regarda les deux hommes, son parain et son père et si après on ne disait pas qu'elle était protégé. Elle poussa un soupir en les entendant commencés leur cours sur un quelconque sort, elle regarda Hermione qui était en grande discution avec Ron et Harry, la jeune fille se retourna, Draco était au fond de la salle en train de bavarder avec Pansy, la jeune fille serra les poings et se retourna pour essayer d'être attentive

POV Cassandra

Il sort avec cette petite cruche ... enfin il fait ce qu'il veut on est pas marié ... on est pas ensemble non plus .. et je ne suis pas jalouse le moins du monde ... mais qu'est ce que je dis moi bien sûr que je suis jalouse ... bon concentrons nous sur le cours, donc les loups garous se transforment à la pleine lune et ... oooo mais pourquoi elle ? par morgane qu'est ce qu'elle a de plus que moi ? elle n'est pas belle, et on ne peut pas dire que ça soit son esprit qui l'étouffe, grrr il m'énerve ... bal en argent en pleine poitrine et ... bon j'ai pris ma décision il faut que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre, tant pis pour lui, je suis jeune j'ai toute ma vie devant moi je ne vais pas la gâcher pour un abruti pareil, s'il n'est pas capable de comprendre que je suis amoureuse de lui c'est de sa faute ! et puis qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire de lui franchement ? rien ! ... et attendez pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme ça ?

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, pour savoir la raison de cette soudaine convergence de regard vers elle, devant elle se tenait un hibou tenant une lettre rose à sa patte, la jeune fille la détacha, tout le monde la fixait s'attendant à ce qu'elle l'ouvre, elle essaya de cacher sa soudaine gêne, elle savait parfaitement que cette lettre lorsqu'elle allait l'ouvrir viendrait lui déclamer un discours amoureux enflammé, et si elle ne l'ouvrait pas, la lettre viendrait s'attacher sur elle, mais qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui envoyez un tel ... présent. Elle ouvrit doucement le papier de l'enveloppe, une petite musique résonna, Cassandra baissa la tête rouge de honte, pourquoi ça devait tomber sur elle ?

_" Pour la plus belle des roses,_

_une enveloppe rose, _

_Pour une déclaration des plus sincères,_

_un papier des plus sévères,_

_Comment puis je t'exprimer mon amour ?_

_Oh toi qui hante mes pensées tous les jours, _

_Je t'aime ma belle "_

L'enveloppe vint se refermer et se poser devant la jeune fille, ses camarades la regardait, mélange de rire et de stupéfaction qui lui avait envoyé ça ? Rémus et Sirius la regardait eux aussi , qui était donc ce don juan qui en voulait à leur cher trésor ? Quand la fin du cours arriva, tout le monde se dépécha de sortir, pas que le cours n'était pas intéressant mais ils devaient discuter, propager des ragots, vous savez la vie des jeunes d'aujourd'hui est passionante et bouleversante d'action.Cassandra finit par se lever à son tour, se dirigeant vers les deux adultes, essayant d'oublier ce petit incident, aujourd'hui elle devait passer l'après midi avec les deux membres de sa famille si l'on pouvait dire. Au programme de la journée, sortie à pré au lard, course contre la montre, bien sûr son père avait triché en se métamorphosant en chien, et au final il avait été quitte à céder aux caprices de sa fille en ce qui concernait de nouveaux vêtements, que bien sûr il n'avait pas vu, croyez vous que Sirius aurait accepté de payer des vêtements qui laissait plus des trois quart de la peau de la jeune fille à découvert ? Ils venaient de rentrer à Poudlard, Draco était contre un mur, Pansy collé à lui, ou plutôt à ses lèvres. Sirius regarda le petit couple, voilà qui était mieux il n'approcherait pas sa fille, il regarda sa fille elle avait cette lueur noir dans le regard, oh non il ne la connaissait que trop bien cette lueur il avait la même quand il se préparait à faire une bêtise, il pria merlin que sa fille ne fasse pas n'importe quoi.

Le lendemain, la jeune fille marchait en compagnie d'Hermione, une Hermione plus que bavarde, Ron avait fait ci et Ron avait fait ça ... pas que ça la dérangeait seulement on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle avait autant de chance, bien sûr que Ron était fou amoureux de Hermione, il n'y avait vraiment qu'elle qui ne le voyait pas. Les deux filles allèrent dans le parc, à leur gauche sur un banc, trois garçons de serpentard discutaient entre eux, ils les désignèrent avec un sourire, l'un d'eux se leva. Hermione le dédaigna prenant un bouquin pour s'occuper, le garçon la toisa du regard alors qu'il regardait Cassandra, celle ci toujours plongé dans ses pensées à propos de Draco. Elle accorda de l'attention à son interlocuteur quand il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle

Ca : On se connaît ?

Bl : Non et c'est bien dommage, je m'appelle Blaise, Blaise Zabini

Ca : Cassandra Black

Bl : Je sais qui tu es, tu vois on discutait avec mes amis

Ca : ha oui de quoi ? du prochain premier année à aller embêter ?

Bl : Oui ça aussi, mais là où je voulais en venir c'est ...

Ca : Tu sais quoi je n'ai pas envie de savoir où tu veux en venir

Elle se leva, et se dirigea vers le hall, le garçon restait sur ses talons essayant de la faire s'intéresser à lui. Et là juste devant elle, elle vit Draco, il était tout seul et s'approchait d'elle, elle jugea la scène quelques secondes, et sans le vouloir elle était en train d'embrasser l'autre type, qui bien sûr ne se défendait pas le moins du monde au contraire, il profitait allégrement de la situation.

Dr : Hum hum

Ca : Oh Draco, tu étais là

Dr : Oui je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Ca : Et bien comme tu peux le voir ...

Bl : Elle m'embrassait

Dr : Ca merci j'avais remarqué

Ca : Alors pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Dr : Je peux te parler en privé ?

Ca : Non, allez viens Blaise

Sans dire un mot de plus elle s'éloigna main dans la main avec l'autre jeune homme, qui paraissait au comble du bonheur, il allait pouvoir réussir son pari, peu importe qu'elle se servait de lui, après tout il se servait bien d'elle. Draco les regarda partir, le coeur meurtri, elle faisait quoi avec ce psychopate ? bon ok il était peut être ami avec lui, mais il savait que concernant les filles, Zabini n'avait pas les meilleurs intentions à leur égard, peut être devrait il intervenir ? après tout ça le changerait de la sang sue présente en la personne de Pansy, non mais cette fille elle le suivait comme son ombre, et à la moindre occasion elle fondait sur lui prête à l'embrasser, même s'il n'y avait absolument rien entre eux, comment aurait il pu y avoir quelque chose alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à une certaine jeune fille qui se trouvait un peu plus loin et ... avec un autre garçon ... Draco se tapa la tête, non il ne fallait pas penser à ça, Cassandra était grande elle savait parfaitement se débrouiller seule.

Ce soir là, Cassandra ne rentra pas dans sa chambre, laissant Hermione s'inquiétait tout la nuit, vers les 5 heures du matin, elle finit par revenir en larme, Hermione se précipita sur elle prête à lui faire un sermont quand elle aperçut les larmes ainsi que l'apparence de son amie, celle ci qui avait les cheveux si lisse et si ordonné d'ordinaire les avait en bataille et les laissait négligemment tombé de part et d'autre de ses épaules, ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, révélant des traces de coups et de sang séché, Hermione faillit crier mais se retint, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire. Elle emmena la jeune fille dans la salle de bain, celle ci ne parlait pas, elle ne disait rien, et ne pleurait plus non plus, Hermione finit par prendre la parole tout en enlevant le sang séché et en allumant la douche pour que l'eau chaude arrive

He : Cassie qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? ... tu sais tu peux me le dire ...

Ca : Je ... j'étais avec Blaise

He : Et c'est lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ?

Ca : Il ... non je ne peux pas ...

He : Cassandra tu dois me dire ce qui s'est passé !

Elle baissa la tête sentant que Hermione ne la lâcherait pas avant de connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire, elle commença à raconter ce qui s'était passé à voix basse

FLASBACK

Cassandra marchait avec Blaise, ils étaient tous seuls maintenant, elle s'arrêta voulant faire demi tour, il la retint par le bras avant de la balancer dans une salle de classe déserte. Elle se recula, butant sur quelques tables, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle comprit quand elle vit son regard

Ca : Ne t'approche pas de moi

Bl : Je t'ai rendu un service, à toi de m'en rendre un

Ca : Laisse moi sortir

Bl : Oh mais tu pourras sortir quand on aura fini

Et là sans qu'elle comprenne vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, elle senti Blaise l'embrassait et passait ses mains sur son chemisier pour commencer à enlever les boutons un par un, puis bouillant d'une impatience plus qu'apparente il finit carrément par arracher la chemise, la jeune fille poussa un petit cri étouffé par le bruit de la gifle que venait de lui infliger le jeune homme

Bl : Maintenant tu te tais ! j'ai horreur d'entendre parler quand je suis occupé

Il la regarda avec une lueur perverse avant de la faire asseoir sur l'une des tables, et cela malgré les coups qu'elle lui donnait, coup qui rebondissait comme si de rien n'était. Il passa sa main sur le haut de son corps, s'attardant sur le soutien gorge qui recouvrait pour quelques secondes encore la poitrine de la demoiselle, dans un autre cri mêlé de peur et de violence il passa sa main sous la jupe, caressant sans vergogne la cuisse qui se présentait à lui, il lui écarta les jambes, elle le frappa voulant lui donner un coup de pied, tentative qui ne lui apporta qu'une gifle supplémentaire

Bl : Sois gentille et tu aimeras ça

Il passa sa main sous la petite culotte, elle étouffa un sanglot en sentant quelque chose s'insinuait en elle, et sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle se retrouva par terre à genou, elle détourna la tête il se chargea de lui même de la faire obéir, déboutonnant lentement son pantalon avant de faire lui même des vas et vient dans la bouche de la jeune fille. Après ça tout s'était enchainé très vite, elle l'avait mordu et était parti en courant lançant un sort qui immobilisa son agresseur et courant à perdre haleine dans le château, elle avait fini par prendre refuge dans la salle sur demande, qui s'était transformé en un labyrinthe des plus complexe.

FIN DU FLASHBACK

Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire, c'était ... révoltant, répugnant, elle passa la fin de la soirée à caliner son amie, à lui dire que tout irait bien, que c'était fini maintenant, le matin pointa le bout de son nez, il était 7h30, Hermione regardait Cassandra, hors de question qu'elle aille en cours, elle était recroquevillé sur son lit et ne semblait ne plus vouloir bouger emmitouflée dans une large couverture. A cet instant précis, la petite brune fit la chose qui lui parut la plus censé, elle se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, Rémus et Sirius étaient là, s'amusant à s'envoyez des sorts anodins, de vrais gamins pensa-t-elle pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la salle, les deux hommes arrêtèrent leur gaminerie, se tournant vers Hermione qui ne savait plus très bien quoi dire. A vrai dire la scène passa très vite, Hermione leur raconta une partie de l'histoire, suite à quoi ils étaient montés en se précipitant jusqu'à la salle gryffondor, Cassandra ne voulait pas leur parler, elle lançait à Hermione des regards qui lui demandait pourquoi elle avait prévenu quelqu'un d'autre. La journée se déroula elle aussi très rapidement, elle avait été emmené à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh finissant de soigner ses dernières plaies, alors que le garçon en question se faisait renvoyer de Poudlard, personne n'avait été mis au courant des événements, seul Draco se demandait pourquoi Cassie n'était pas venu en cours, et pourquoi Blaise partait étudier à Durmstrang sur un coup de tête. Il mit sa fièreté de côté, et alla trouver Hermione

Dr : Hey Granger

D'un seul trait, Harry, ron et Hermione se retournèrent

Ha : Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?

Dr : Je t'ai adressé la parole ? non il ne me semble pas, dis moi Gran ... enfin Hermione tu ne saurais pas où est Cassie ?

He : Elle n'a pas envie de voir quelqu'un

Dr : Et pourquoi ?

Ro : Pourquoi Hermione devrait te répondre ? t'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul pour retrouver ta fiancée

Dr : Lâche moi Weasley, je suis venu ici sans insulter personne alors j'aimerais qu'on me réponde

He : Elle est à l'infirmerie

Draco regarda Hermione quelques instants et fila vers l'infirmerie

Ha : POurquoi tu lui as répondu ?

He : Il s'agit de Cassandra

Ro : en faite qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

He : Rien, elle est juste un peu malade

Ron se contenta de cette réponse, lorsque Hermione commença à l'embrasser sur la joue et à s'en aller leur disant au revoir, pff pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Draco entra doucement dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh n'était visiblement pas là, il regarda à sa droite, et vit au fond de la rangée, assise sur un lit, Cassandra habillé dans une chemise nuit, visiblement elle tremblait de froid mais ne semblait pas en avoir conscience, il s'approcha et enleva sa cape pour la lui mettre sur le dos, elle le regarda et quand il voulut la prendre dans ses bras elle le repoussa violemment

Ca : Ne me touche pas !

Dr : mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ca : va-t-en je ne veux pas te voir

Dr : Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Ca : Rien ! Justement !

Dr : Cassie ... je ne comprends pas

Ca : Pourquoi t'es pas venu hein ? dit elle entre deux sanglots ... avant tu serais venu sans hésiter ... et là tu m'as laissé toute seule ... t'étais trop occupé avec l'autre c'est ça hein !

Dr : Si tu parles de Pansy, c'est elle qui s'accroche, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? dit il en lui caressant la joue, elle détourna la tête brusquement

Ca : Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher

Dr : Cassandra dis moi

Il la regarda, avec ce regard, ce regard qui la faisait fondre à tous les coups, elle lui en voulait, mais pourquoi ? parce qu'il n'était pas intervenu ? raison stupide non elle ne voulait pas se sentir coupable c'était plus facile d'accuser quelqu'un d'autre que soi même, et pourtant on lui avait dit que ce n'était pas sa faute non plus mais simplement celle du garçon, mais si elle ne l'avait pas suivi, tout ça pour quoi ? pour vexer Draco. Elle lui raconta brièvement ce qui s'était passé, Draco réfléchit à toute allure, il fallait qu'il tue ce gars, Durmstrang ok il irait et on le retrouverait mort, et dire qu'il avait osé lui adresser la parole avant de partir, dire qu'il lui avait juré de ne jamais s'en prendre à Cassie. Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, elle se débattit un peu et finit par se laisser aller, s'endormant sur l'épaule du jeune homme.


End file.
